Spin The Bottle
by BlazeorFade
Summary: The team get bored and play a game of Spin The bottle.


Title: Spin The Bottle 

Author: BlazeorFade

Summary: The ducklings get bored and play a game of spin the bottle.

Disclaimer: Checks wallet Nope still empty I guess I don't own House.

"When was the last time we had a case?" Foreman asked no one in particular.

"Three weeks, four days and twelve hours ago." Chase answered tapping a pencil against his lips. The other two doctors stared at him. He just shrugged.

"I'm so bored." Cameron said yawning loudly. It was ten o'clock on a Tuesday and House shot down anything that even resembled a case for them. Cuddy punished him by giving him extra clinic duty and while it was funny at first now his staff had nothing to do.

"Wanna play a game?" Cameron asked suddenly.

"What are twelve?" Foreman asked.

"Sure" Chase said at the same time. Foreman frowned at them both.

"What there's nothing better to do," Chase said and Cameron smiled, happy someone thought she had a good idea.

"What do you have in mind?" Foreman asked skeptically.

"I -uh hadn't thought that far ahead." Cameron answered sheepishly.

"That's okay, we'll think of something." Chase said getting up and going to t he white board.

"Okay differential diagnosis people." He grinned taking the cap off the marker and listing Boredom as the only symptom.

"House is gonna tear you a new one for touching that." Cameron remarked smiling.

"Anyone got a deck of cards, we could play poker." Foreman suggested as serious as he would be diagnosing MS. Chase rolled his eyes discreetly in Cameron's direction. She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Okay you come up with something." Foreman said catching the look between his colleagues.

"Um truth or dare, go fish." Cameron said biting her lip.

"Okay." Chase said writing down all three suggestions and adding Tic Tac Toe as his own.

"Next you'll be saying spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven." Foreman said sarcastically.

"All right now your thinking." Chase said scribbling the two choices down on the board.

"I wasn't serious." Foreman said shocked that he put that down. Cameron was blushing bright red.

"I was." Chase said grinning making Cameron blush deeper.

"All right I think we have a long enough list of possible treatments, now to narrow it down." Chase said ignoring Foreman's scandalized expression.

"Inny Minny Miney Moe anyone?" He said pretending top consult with them on the matter.

"You have to." Cameron insisted laughing at the two men.

"No, no we don't I don't want to play anymore." Chase said shrilly. He wouldn't look Foreman in the eye. The Neurologist had gone stone silent when Chase spun and landed on him five minutes and two spins into the game.

"It was your idea to play." Cameron whined.

"No it was his." Chase said pointing to Foreman.

"I told you I wasn't serious about that." Foreman snapped, eyes wide. He looked like he wanted to bot from the room .

Chase would normally have been amused to see the usually unflappable doctor looking like s deer caught in the headlights but he was right there beside him.

"Come on don't be such a wimp, I had to kiss you." Cameron huffed standing up from the circle they'd created on the floor of the office.

"No, I won't do it and you can't make me." Chase said folding his arms over his chest, Foreman nodded along stubbornly.

"But I bet I can." House said from the doorway making all three of his ducklings jump. Chase trembled in terror wondering how long he'd been standing there. Knowing House, he would make them kiss just because he loved torturing them so much.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." Foreman said with false bravado.

"Well," House started walking into the room swinging his cane, "Judging from the circle your sitting in on the floor the bottle of cough medicine pointed at you and oh yeah, the words Spin The Bottle circled on the board, amongst the names of some other games I think I can solve the mystery." House said pretending to be stumped before loudly stating the obvious.

Foreman wanted to punch Chase for not remembering to wipe off the list they made.

"Now are you gonna follow the rules and finish the game or am I going to have to give you the four hours I have left in the clinic this week." House asked looking bored.

"You can't…." Chase trailed off as House broke into a sadistic smile. He could and he would.

"Pucker up. I hope you remembered your breath mints." House said. Cameron was gleeful practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Okay we need some rules if we're going to do this." Foreman said looking Chase dead in the eye. He took on the look of concentration he usually reserved for surgery and telling families their loved one's had died.

"Rule 1-" He didn't get the rest of his sentence out because Chase leaned forward and pressed his lips awkwardly against Foreman's. neither man moved for a second then-

"What is going on?" Lisa Cuddy had finally found a case she thought might distract House and put his staff to work for a few days. There was a hospital wide bet on which one would snap from the boredom first and she'd had enough. Seeing Chase with his lips pressed firmly against a very bewildered Foreman made her think she should have done something sooner.

"Yeah guys get a room that's no way to behave in a hospital." House scolded them with a disapproving look. The two men broke apart immediately. Chase ran to one side of the room and Foreman examined the carpet with extreme interest, silently damning House to hell for this.

"Spin The Bottle?" Cameron squeaked at Cuddy's questioning look. She hadn't moved, hadn't breathed since her boss's boss walked in.

"You're a bad influence on them." Cuddy accused House. He looked around innocently bewildered.

"Hey I walked in on this, please don't give me detention Principle Cuddy." He pouted making a mockery of a puppy dog look.

"House." Cuddy said warningly.

"Oh alright you can but only if you spank me with your ruler too." House said in resignation.

"I have a case for. And you'd better take it before this," She gestured at the three guilty looking doctors, "Gets any worse."

"It can get worse?" House asked taking the file from underneath her arm.

"Well Seven Minutes in Heaven is next on their list, so yeah I'd say it could." Cuddy said frowning at them again.

"Hmmm." House said reading over the case file, "We have a case minions. Cameron clean off the board and get me some coffee. Unless these two want to spoon first."

"I guess not." He said at the dirty looks he got from the embarrassed men.

"Okay then my work here is done." Cuddy said a little amused and a little relieved to be leaving the office.

"This never happened." Chase said from his corner of the office.

"No duh." Foreman snapped back.

The End


End file.
